Then He Came Marching In
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Chad and Sonny are together, but when Sonny's EX boyfriend Matt comes back and wants her back, what will happen when Sonny gets caught in the middle, being pulled one way by Chad and the other way by her Matt? Hurt/Comfort/drama/Romance
1. Perfect Night

SWAC- Then He Came Marching In

**Hope you like this, it just came to me!!! Coz i think it is a good idea!!! **

Chapter 1: Perfect Night

I was sitting on Chad's couch in his dressing room with my hands over my eyes. We were watching a scary movie and i was scared straight. Chad had his arms around me tight and every so often i would peek through my hair, only to whimper at the sight i saw.

Chad would tighten his arms around me to tell me that he was there to look after me.

I was dating Chad. He would sneak over to So Random! And we would make out between breaks from our shows. Or i would go to his studio while he was on his break and i would go into his dressing room and lock the door behind me...

Well, we are from rival shows and if we were seen together my cast mates would crack it and so would Chad's.

As the credits rolled on the screen, i looked at Chad who was looking down at me. I kissed him passionately on the lips and he kissed back with force.

I hooked my arms around his neck and he lowered his to my waist. I gave permission for his tongue to enter my mouth, he roamed around in mine and we pulled apart for air.

He stroked my hair and i dug my head in his chest. He rubbed my back and i pecked him again very quickly as he pushed me down on the couch with him hovering over me.

"Uh, Chad, i gotta go..." i said, kind of embarrassed. He smirked, obviously he was meant to make me blush, and i am so he won.

"But why babe?" he mocked me in a sexy tone. I hugged him close and answered, "Coz i got to rehearse my new sketch, and you have to go be Mackenzie on 'The Falls.'"

Him smiled at me and kissed my cheek and then my forehead. I smiled a sweet smile, (the one that makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.) and i let go of him and blew him a kiss as i left his room.

"Hey Sonny!" i heard him call after me, i turned around and he held up my jacket, "Here's your jacket," he said, smiling a dazzling smile that smile that made my heart melt.

I ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks Chaddykins!" i cooed, kissing him long and hard on the lips as he pulled me back into his room and shutting the door then locking it behind him...

**So what do you think about chapter 1????????????**

**Review PLEEEEAAASSSSEEE and tell me you want to happen and I'll consider putting it in!!!**

**Sorry this one was so short; i had to get a starting didn't i!!! He, he, he!!! Lol!!!**

**Love you guys out there!!! **

**JESS XXOO**


	2. I Think He's Back!

**Hey guuuyyysss...**

**Chapter 2 here, hope you like it!! (Remember that your ideas are welcome, just message me and i'll add it to my ideas!!!) PS. I bolded some words in the first bit, see if you understand why!!!**

Chapter 2: I Think He's back!

"Check out that castle!" i said my line with as much enthusiasm as i could put in.

"Check out that moat!" Tawni called back.

"Check out that prince!"

"Oh, check him out checking me out!"

"No, he's checking me out!"

"Well, check out that **knight** in **sterling** armour!"

"Ooooh! Check it out, he's mine!"

"Uh, no, check it out, he's mine!"

"Check it out; we're fighting over a boy!"

"Check it out, a cute boy!"

"Check it out, I'm sorry for fighting!"

"Check it out, me too!"

*Tawni and Sonny hugged*

"Check out dance?"

"Check out dance!"

*CHECK OUT THEME MUSIC*

*End of sketch*

"Great job guys, you were excellent!" Marshall yelled to us a little too loud, "Marshall, no need to yell!" i said, walking off the stage. "I'm sorry, it's not a good idea sitting next to the radio when it's playing the music..." he trailed off, shaking his head and he patted me on the back.

"Now if you don't mind, i think one of my ear drums might have popped..." he yelled, walking off.

"Sonny, that was the-best Check It out Girls sketch ever!" she giggled, skipping away. "I got to agree with the blonde, it was the best," said the one voice i wanted to hear the most. I turned around when Chad grabbed me in his arms and kissed me tight on the lips.

"Am i the knight in sterling armour?" he cooed gently, kissing my forehead now and then. As we turned around my face went pale as the sight i saw was frightening and scary.

Chad saw my face and followed my worried stare and saw a man standing there with a wide grin on his face. "Oh, there's my little Sonshine!" he cooed, making my heart beat a thousand miles an hour as i gripped hold on Chad's shirt.

I hid my face against his chest and he held me tight around the waist.

"Who are you and how do you know Sonny, not that i care one bit about you, i care about the fact that you're making my girlfriend scared stiff!" he growled at the boy that i was frightened of.

"I'm Matt and..." Chad cut him off, "You're a killer?" he said, a giant smirk appeared on his smug face. "NO! I am her boyfriend!" he said, grabbing my arm and pulled me to him, hugging me close.

I pushed away from him and i hid in Chad's hug again like a small child. "Sonny, what's wrong?" He purred to my face as i turned away from him with disgust.

"He's my EX! Not my BOYFRIEND! Understand?" I yelled at him as Chad tightened his grip on me, like he was protecting me. "But Son-bun, you're my girlfriend NOW, we never broke up," he said as he reached for me.

"I WOULD KNOW IF I DUMPED YOU OR NOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" i screamed, as i ran away from him with Chad following just behind.

I ran all the way to my dressing room, and luckily Tawni was nowhere to be seen so i invited Chad in before i shut and locked it behind me.

I huddled up in a ball on my bed and Chad crawled in next to me, hugging me as close as possible. "So tell me everything Sonny, start at the very beginning," he insisted to know, even though i didn't want to tell him, i did.

"Back in Wisconsin he was my boyfriend, his name is Matt Henry and i met him at school. It was pretty much love at first sight, so he asked me out and i agreed."

"We went to this lovely French restaurant and i saw him kiss another girl," i sighed, and Chad said "Ouch..." "I know, but he said that she kissed him to get back at me, but i didn't do anything wrong to upset that girl. So i believed him and when the big offer came that i was going to star in So Random! That was an offer i couldn't refuse."

"I told him goodbye forever, which to me meant it was over and i wanted to move on from him, so i left him even though he begged for me to stay, then he said he'd come with me, but i said no and ran from him into the plane and never saw him again..." i sighed and cried into his chest.

"Well, until now. And i DID dump him, but OBVIOUSLY he didn't get the picture!" i cried even more when i heard frantic thumping on the door, "Hey, Sonny, are you in there," i heard Tawni's voice through the door.

I went over to it and opened it, i saw Tawni with Matt beside her, "Hey have you met Matt? He said he would like to meet you!" she smiled and pushed him to me, "NO! Tawni this is my EX!" i yelled and she got the picture and pushed him out, "Sorry, but this guest pass has expired," Tawni said, grabbing it off his neck and screwing it into a ball and throwing it into the bin.

"So sorry Sonny, i had no idea. He's cute, and he said he knew you and such, such..." she apologized to me, which frankly i was getting sick of. "Tawni, stop apologizing, i am getting sick of it," i said as i sat down next to Chad.

"What's_ he_ doing here?" Tawni said, spitting in Chad's face. "I invited him in, coz i told him why i dumped Matt." I told her why and she mostly listened and mostly filed her nails.

"Still don't know, or CARE, why pooper's here," he said, staring at her nails. "Just because Tawns," i muttered. "_Tawns_?" she said in an appalled tone.

"Yeah, a nickname for you," i sighed, laying my head on Chad's shoulder. "I don't need nicknames from anyone, thank-_you_," she scoffed at me holding puddy-2-shoes in her arms, stroking her gently.

"I thought puddy was... _deceased,_" i said as Chad played with my fingers. "This is Puddy-2-shoes the 2nd, thank you very much!" she cried, remembering puddy-2-shoes the 1st. That i, _killed._

"Sonny, please, i just want to talk and sort things out!" i heard Matt's voice through the door, "This would be my que to leave!" Tawni said, skipping over to the door, unlocking it and skipping out.

"Fine, Matt, come in..." i said, looking at my feet, "Do you want me to stay? Just in case?" he asked, hugging me closer than before. "Yeah stay, i may need witnesses."

Matt came and sat down next to me on the bed. I shifted away and sat on Tawni's armrest. Chad came and pulled me up and he sat down, pulling me on his lap.

"So you two are a prize aren't ya'" Matt laughed and i glared at him. "To tell you the truth, i love Chad more than i ever loved you or anyone in the world!" i growled at him and he shifted back a bit with caution.

Chad hugged me tight to tell me to calm down and that he was there for me if i needed him.

I stared into Chad's eyes, lost in them as i couldn't look at Matt anymore. I did love Chad the most, i didn't lie. But, i thought how I ever loved that idiot of a boy, i mean Matt had broken a lot of hearts, that's what Chad and him had in common, but Chad acted differently around me.

Chad has broken girls hearts before, but he told me i was different, he loved me in a way he's never felt before. Matt is just a stuck up bi-a-tch. Why would he cheat on me, and why'd i leave him?

I just left him, it was him or Hollywood. And of course anyone would choose the boy, except me. I secretly didn't feel for him one bit after a while. Hollywood was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and Matt was just another fish in the sea.

Though Chad, he was _not_ just another fish in the sea. My boyfriend was THE Chad Dylan Cooper, and most girls would be annoyed, Chad didn't know they existed, just like when i was just a normal girl.

Yes, i had a crush on CDC when i was back in Wisconsin, but i got over it, it was just a stupid celebrity crush. But now, i would never have guessed that my boyfriend would end up to be the one i crushed on when i was in-famous.

"I hated you after you cheated on me," i said to his face, "i never cheated on you, she kissed me i told you that!" he yelled and i hid in Chad's chest again. "But i never believed you," i said loud enough for him to hear and Matt came over and lifted his arm to smack me when Chad put me down and jumped at him, Chad punched him in the face and kicked him in the privates.

I couldn't bare to watch so i called security. The men came in and took Matt away as Chad hugged me close. I looked at him; his arm was bruised so i got some ice for him.

"I'm so sorry Chad, he hasn't changed one bit, and he's still violent!" i cried at him hugging his good arm. "Sonny, did he hurt you back in Wisconsin?" Chad looked concerned and i answered, "Yeah, he broke my arm and my face bled; we had a little fight..."

"Now i'm the one who's sorry!" he said, kissing my forehead. "No, Chad, i'm sorry! I hate him the same as i did before and he hasn't changed, he's still the conceited, idiot, violent, jerk-face he was when i left! I guess he's back!" i cried into his arm and he hugged me close.

Yeah, he's back.

**This one is longer than last time by a long shot! So i hope you, liked it! Tell me your favourite bit and give me ideas!!! I really love listening to what you have to say!!!**

**LOVE JESS xxoo **


	3. Good and Bad Memories

Sonny with a Chance- then he came marching in

**Hope you like chapter 3 as much as you liked the others!!!**

Chapter 3: Good and Bad Memories

I was sitting at my usual table with my friends and Chad; he had willingly come over to sit with us over here at 'chuckle city.' Mainly he came for me, to make me happy and to look after me as Matt was sitting at the table across from ours.

Matt was an idiot. Chad was wrong, he told me he would give up on me and move on, but it has been days and he's still here.

Chad is everything Matt wasn't. Chad listened to me, stayed with me never leaving my side, Chad was sweet, kind, nice, protective, lovely and he would never cheat on me.

Matt was only good for making me feel stupid for ever loving him. Coz that's what i am feeling right now. Stupid.

I remembered Matt sitting next to me at lunch, kissing up my arm to my lips. He would hug me close and would stick up for me when people bullied me.

Great, now i feel stupid for dumping him. No i don't! I love Chad, as i said before, he is everything Matt wasn't.

But then again, Matt would make fun of my clothes, find something wrong with me, something we didn't agree on and use it in an argument.

We argued a lot. Nothing like Chad and i did when i wasn't with him, like when Chad and i just met, when i moved here from Wisconsin, Chad and i argued like an old married couple, it was cute.

But when Matt and i fought over something, it wasn't cute, it was annoying, and violent. Well, his part was violent. He was VERY violent back in high school.

There was hardly any good memories about him, most were bad.

I didn't touch my ick on a plate, Chad offered some of his lobster, i had a little, but i was bothered. After Chad and i exited the cafeteria, he pulled me to the side.

"Sonny, what's the matter with you? You're not normal," i watched Chad's face turn from concerned, to annoyed, to mad and then frustrated.

"Nothing's the matter Chaddykins," i cooed, kissing him on the cheek swiftly. "You don't charm me like i charm you Munroe," he smiled wickedly at me. "Sure, sure, whatever _Cooper_!" i said, brushing his face slightly with my fingertips, and then licking his bottom lip.

"Damn it Sonny, fine, you charm me. Happy?" he asked, grabbing my waist, _oh yeah, you turned him on. _"Yep," i said quickly, moving to his lips quickly. I opened my mouth and he slid in his tongue.

_Well, one thing's for sure, you never kissed Matt like this. EVER. _I thought to myself, smiling into my kiss.

I pulled back to see his face, he was smirking. "What?" i asked totally confused. He scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around, i giggled and i heard a loud cough.

I saw Matt standing there with a look to show he was shocked. "What Henry?" Chad asked, grunting his last name out, "I'm Matt!" Matt groaned, "Yeah, but isn't your last name _Henry_?" Chad smirked, keeping me in his arms. He nodded then realized it.

_Sonny, he's so dumb! What did you see in him anyway? _My brain ticked trying to think of what to do next. How to get him off my back, drooling at my heels, cooing over me.

Chad got annoyed when he cooed me. He gets jealous easily.

"So, what do you want?" Chad growled, protecting me like Edward Cullen protected Bella Swan on Twilight.

Yeah i've watched Twilight. I even convinced Chad into watching it. He... didn't dislike it, nor did he like it.

"Can i speak to Sonny alone?" Matt said to Chad's face, inching closer as Chad set me down on my feet. I backed up, nearly turning around to run away. I would've, unless Chad didn't grab me into a hug.

"Na-uh hillbilly, she's with me!" Chad exclaimed, pulling me away from his hand as he reached out for me. "Chad, its ok..." i started to say, but Chad took my hand and led me away.

I heard Matt yell, "I love you Sonny Munroe!" before Chad pulled me into my dressing room and sat me down on my bed. Tawni watched Chad as he moved in next to me and locked his arms around me tight.

Tears formed in my eyes and Tawni saw it and gasped. I looked into her eyes and questioned her look. "Sonny, if this boy, err, Matt, is bothering you and making you less sunny, it's not good! He can't steal the sunny side of you away from us!" Aww, she cares!

"Tawni, thank yo..." she cut me off, "I mean, if you aren't your perky, over-bouncy, and over-the-top self, than there's no more sketches!!!" she gasped at that thought.

"Gee, thanks for being so concerned Tawni!" i groaned, hugging Chad close to me. Tawni twirled around and exited the room. "Tell me about the memories you have of him Sonshine..." he trailed off kissing me on the lips.

"He... you... well... well, there's something i didn't tell you..." i said through tears, "Oh, Sonny, are you okay?" he hugged me as close as possible. "Yeah, i am... but i haven't told you... i... well... i kinda... haven't told... anyone this... so i trust you, and please don't freak out... i... he... he raped me..."

He looked into my eyes for about three seconds and then refocused. "Oh my god, Sonny i am so sorry. I love you, so why would i freak out? If you want me to help you with anything, just ask, i mean, i..." he stuttered and i shushed him.

"He raped me; i hid the fact that i was pregnant from EVERYONE. My mum didn't even know. Then she found out, and she freaked, so did i. When i had the baby, mum... gave it away..." i sobbed, balling my eyes out.

"Aw, Sonny... don't cry... please don't cry," Chad kissed my forehead. "Matt didn't even though, i didn't tell him about it. I named _her _Chelsea. And my mum gave it away to my Aunt, her sister."

Chad looked sad and sorry. "Sonny, did you want her to go?" Chad asked me, rubbing soft circles into my back. "No, mum just took her, because she thought i wouldn't be able to look after her! I'm not a child!" i cried hard into Chad's chest, he patted my back and he didn't mind my tears soaked his shirt.

_There are no good memories, except for Chelsea, but she's gone. I'll never see Chelsea again. There are bad memories, heaps of them. _

"I love you Chad..." i cried. I really missed Chelsea. It never came to my mind. Until now.

"I love you too Sonny," he said, laying his head on mine. "I love you more than you can imagine!" he was trying to cheer me up, which wasn't working, i was too bummed out.

Now all i have to figure out is how to get Matt away and back to his home. I hated him so much. I need help with this...


	4. Boys will be Boys

SWAC- Chapter 4: Boys will be Boys

**Chapter four here, thanx for u who reviewed my story so far!!! *KISSES* *HUGS***

I woke up in Chad's arms. I was on the couch in my dressing room. _Crap! My mum is probably freaking out! _I looked at Chad; he looked so cute when he sleeps.

I gently slid out of Chad's arms and checked the time, 8:05am. Oh no, Tawni will be coming soon, so will the others! I texted my mum.

*_Hey mum, sorry about not coming home. With Chad at So Random! Fell asleep... ZZZ... LOL. XX Sonny XX *_

Two minutes later she texted back,

*_Sonny!! I was gonna call the cops if u didn't show up! Thank god u r ok! I was freaking out! Don't scare me again! XX MUM XX *_

_*Gee mum, it's not like i died! Don't go overboard next time! I could've been at Chad's, i am always there! So don't be so worried! XX Sonny XX *_

_*It's a mother's job to worry about their children! And if u r gonna stay at Chad's, text me next time! XX MUM XX*_

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone. Then my phone vibrated and i checked my messages. I really wish i didn't though... it was from... Matt...

*_Sonny! R u ignoring me? We need to talk, now! XX Matt*_

I shivered slightly and sighed, shaking my head. I deleted the message and blocked his contact.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and i jumped. "ARGH!" i screamed, i turned to see Chad, and he looked apologetic. "Sorry Sonshine, i didn't mean to scare you!" i smiled a little and walked into his open arms.

He put his head on mine and kissed the top of it. I grabbed out my phone and was about to text my mum. "Chad, i am gonna get my baby girl back," he turned to my face, "What?" he asked, eyebrow raised at me, "I'm getting my baby back, i am determined to get my girl back, she's mine! They can't keep her from me!"

Chad looked concerned, i texted my mum again,

*_Mum, give me Aunty Rachel's number, now... please.*_

_*K sweetie, u wanna go 2 her house or something?*_

_*yea, and i need her number, actually, her address, so i can surprise her when i go 2 her!*_

_*k here it is... 21 Parkinson Way. Phone number- 0402067819* _

_*Thanx mum*_

"Here it is Chad," i held up the number to him and he looked upset, "Why do you wanna dig up your past?" i crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. "She's not my past. She will be my _now. _I want to see my daughter!"

I heard a gasp and turned to see Matt at the door, hand over his mouth. "Daughter?" i saw his face light up and a smile grew on his face. "Oh, my Sonny-bunny is a mummy! And i am a daddy!"

Chad stood guard at my side. His arms rapped tight around my waist, and his eyes glued to Matt's. "You are no one's father, you'd be an awful dad!" i growled at him, struggling at Chad's grip.

"But Son-bun, i love you! We'll make super parents!" i was pissed off and so was Chad. "STOP calling MY girlfriend 'Son-bun' or 'Sonny-bunny' or any nicknames like THAT!" Chad yelled at him, Matt's expression was an evil smirk.

"Chad, you'd make a horrible parent anyway, all you'd do is talk about yourself and if you and Sonny got married, it would last a day, and if you had a boy, i know you'd name it Chad Dylan Cooper Junior!" Matt's grin grew larger at that comment he blurted out, but he shouldn't of because Chad was fuming at this very minute.

I saw Chad's face, he was about to explode! I held onto his arm and gave him a worried look. "Chaddykins, c'mon let's go," i cooed to him, obviously Matt still loved me, so i tried to make him jealous. Matt was glaring at me as i led Chad away from my dressing room and we went to the cafeteria.

"Chad, let it go," i told him as he still had the same look as he did when he looked at Matt. "Sonny, i don't like him being around you. You obviously hate him to shreds and are completely afraid of him, so how about we get security guards to protect you, i feel good about that idea!" i didn't like that idea. Guards around every corner just instructed to keep me safe. Them watching me 24-7. Freaky.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Aunt Rachel's number. "Hello?" a voice chimed at the other end. "Hey Aunt Rachel, its Sonny!" there was silence, "Do i know a Sonny?" "_Allison_!" i rolled my eyes, she never calls me Sonny, but she has to call me Allison doesn't she!

"Oh, Allison, sweety, how are you? What's going on with So Random!? Ooh, have you got a cute guy yet? Hollywood must be a blast!" she had loads of questions for me to answer.

"Okay, i am fine Aunt Rachel, nothing going on here; my friends are very nice to me. Except the occasional times that Tawni and i don't get along..." there was a quite chuckle and she said, "Never liked that Tawni Hart character, she's full of herself, like that Chad Dylan Cooper. So, have any cute guys on your agenda? Met any? Dating any?"

That's when i went silent. She never liked Chad, so how am i going to say, 'Hey Aunt Rachel, i'm going out with Chad Dylan Cooper, you know him, he's the guy you loathe!'

"Ally?" _Ally? Really Aunty, really? _

"Well, err, you won't like what i am going to say next..." i trailed off. _Tell her wuss! _"Ally, please, tell me!" i scratched the back on my neck and sighed. "Chad Dylan Cooper" i whispered softly. "Speak up honey!"

"Okay Aunty, please don't go over the top, but i am dating Chad Dylan Cooper!" i smiled in the phone as Chad gripped my waist as we sat down at the So Random! Table. Chad was fine sitting here, only if my cast mates didn't be annoying to him he was fine.

As i said those words, the name of the three named tween heartthrob that she hates to death. "Oh," she whispered then she screamed out words i shouldn't say. Chad then loosened his grip on me and looked scared. I rolled my eyes. This is what i call overreacting!

Then i saw out of the corner of my eyes, a note. I left it there and tried to calm down Aunt Rachel. "Aunty, calm down, i don't know why you hate him so much, shouldn't you be happy that i am happy!" she sighed and answered yeah.

"Listen, can i come over?" she hesitated, "Honey, i don't think it's a good idea, your mum wouldn't like..." i cut her off, "My mum said it's okay, and i want to see _her._" She sighed and said, "Sure sweety, come over at lunch! I'll invite your mum, and you can bring... anyone you want..."

"Even _Chad?" _i asked, saying Chad's name as a warning to her to behave if he's coming over with me.

She sighed and said, "Fine, he can come..." i said a quick thanks and a bye and hung up.

"Chaddykins, will you come with me to my aunt's house? You can see Chelsea!" i told him with an excited tone. I couldn't wait to see my daughter! After years i finally get to see her!

"Yeah sure Sonny, I'd love to, but your aunt doesn't like me, does she?" i shook my head and i kissed Chad long and passionately on the lips, trailing my hand along his skin and locking my hands to his neck as he dropped his arms around my waist.

We pulled apart for air and he cooed, "I love you..." i kissed his cheek whispered in his ear, "I love you too." I almost forgot we were in the cafeteria, it felt like Chad and i was the only ones on the planet.

He hugged me and i picked up the note i saw before. '_See you soon; i know where you're going_!' the note read, and a signature from Matt was at the bottom of the note. "But Matt's a problem, he knows about Chelsea now!" i told Chad worriedly. He patted my back and rubbed circles on my hands. "It'll be okay Sonshine, everything's fine!"

I sighed and said a little "Yeah you're right." The best thing will happen today, i get to see my baby girl that i struggled to live without. I wanted to see her so badly. But the one thing that could hurt me and my family is Matt.

He could hurt my baby girl. He should be arrested for stalking. It's over between us, why can't he get it through his think head? WHY?

All that matters now is my baby girl. MY baby, Chelsea...

Chelsea Munroe...

**Do you like it? Tell me what you think! Should i continue, or flush it down the toilet? Tell me your ideas; i am open for ideas to the public! Tell me please!**

**Oh and PRETTY PLEASE review!!!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKERS!! LOL!!! **

**JESS XXOO **


	5. Chelsea Munroe

SWAC Chapter 5: Chelsea Munroe

**Hope u like chap 5!!! Sorry it took forever, i had a writer's block on what to do next.**

SPOV

I held the door nob; i took a breath and opened it. I stood in the doorway as Aunty Rachel came running and grabbed me into a bear hug. "Sweetheart, oh Allison, you've grown so much in two years!" i was squished and unable to breath. Chad smiled at my aunt but she glared back.

"Aunty, please behave, i love Chad. You will behave for me won't you?" i asked her, fluttering my eyelashes at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Okay Ally, hello Chad dear. How are you," i could tell she was just pretending to like him for my sake.

"Very good thank you," he answered back politely. My mum came to me and hugged me not as tight as my aunt did. "Sweetheart, why did you want to come here?" my mum asked nervously, i have never seen Chelsea and my mum wasn't planning to show her to me until she and i were older.

"A confrontation!" i smirked evilly at my relatives. "A confrontation about what Sonny?" my mum asked with a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Mum, Aunty Rachel, you can't hide her from me forever! I want to see her, NOW!" i told them and they raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"Darling, we don't..." "Don't darling me Aunty Rachel, i know you have her here, you always have, but I just never brought her up before. To tell you the truth i forgot about her until now. But that was your intention wasn't it?! To make me forget about my little girl!" they looked at each other before slowly nodding at me.

Tears swelled up in my eyes and i said between sobs, "Can i see her?" My mum whispered something into my Aunts ear then they nodded at me. "But darling, you got to know we kept her from you for good reasons." I nodded, not believing them one bit.

My Aunt slipped out of the room and Chad who had rapped him arms around me when i didn't know, tensed up a tiny bit. I could feel him holding me tight, like he was keeping me from my child.

"Mum, i was scared, and do you know what, or who, reminded me of my baby?" my mum shook her head, not daring to say another word, "Matt himself. He came back and tried to take me away from Chad, but Chaddy's so brave," i snuggled into Chad's arms and my mum gasped and yelled, "Rachel, stop, leave her there, and come here for a second."

"Yes?" Rachel said as she poked her head around the corner. "He's back, he's here for her," my mum stuttered to Rachel. "WHAT! No, Ally where?" she turned to me and i answered, "He was at my set, he followed me and wouldn't leave until i went with him, i refused and Chad stuck up for me." I told them and they gasped. "Does he know where you are now?" they asked me and i nodded, "i found a note from him that said he knew where i was going," "That's a problem." I was scared of my daughters and family's sake.

"We have to leave, Sonny. Take her far away from him!" i shook my head, "No, i am not leaving Hollywood or Chad!" i said as i gripped hard on Chad's shoulders. He held me as tight as possible and refused to let me go even when my family pleaded to him. "No, no, no, no, no! You can't make me! This is my dream! You can't pull me away from everything i love!"

I yelled at them and they bowed their heads. "Can i please see Chelsea for a minute?" i asked them angrily. They gave in and my aunt came in with my little girl by the hand. I put my hand to my mouth, she was beautiful. I started crying, tears rolled down my cheeks.

She had brunette hair that was up in two pony tails, she had freckles around her nose, two big brown eyes, pale white skin and she was dressed in the cutest pink dress.

I held out my hand to her, she hesitated, obviously not knowing who i was. "Chelsea, i am your mummy!" i told her sweetly, tears rolling down my cheeks. She lifted her head up to my face and put out her arms- wanting to be lifted up.

I took her in my arms and cried. I embraced her and put my head on her head, tearing into her hair.

"Why mummy cwy?" she asked me, looking at me with her big brown eyes. "Oh, i'm sorry, i am crying because i am happy. Happy to see you," i said between sniffles. "Wachel, you said that my mummy was dead, you said she was weawwy, weawwy sad and she didn't want me. You wied to me," she said, looking at Aunt Rachel.

Aunt Rachel scratched the back of her neck. "Um, well, sweety it was for your own good. Your daddy is not nice and would take you away from all of us. The people who love you dearly," Chelsea glared at her and there was a knock at the door. "Don't answer it, just in case," my mum said.

"Wachel, can mummy and gwandma pway outside with me?" she nodded, "She has a play set that she loves to pieces." I put Chelsea down and she towed me outside.

"Mummy, can you wift me up on the swide pwease?" she asked, he eyes were beautiful and big. Chad had followed me and i lifted her up on the slide. "Ready Chelsea?" she nodded smiling a gorgeous smile that hit me in the heart.

I gently pushed her down and she yelled "WEEE!" as she slid down it. "Go again, go again!" she giggled as i tickled her stomach. "Okay, but how about you use the ladder, you want to be a strong little girl down you?!" i joked around and she stood up and showed her muscles. "I gots big muscles?" i nodded, "Wow Chels, you're super strong! C'mon up the ladder!"

"Sonny or Chad, can you help us in the kitchen please," i looked at Chad then at Chelsea, "I'll go," i said, "Look after my baby, okay Chad?" i asked, kissing his cheek, "Yep, sure Sonshine," he said back, kissing my lips for a quick second.

I skipped off and went in the kitchen, "Sonny, can we talk to you?" I rolled my eyes, "Oh great, is this a 'be careful, Matt's dangerous,' thing isn't it," i said, frowning, "Yes actually it is, and..." my mum stopped, "Where's Chelsea?" she asked. "Oh Chad's looking after her outside." They nodded and i felt something unpleasant, like something bad was happening.

I flinched and i ran outside, "Sonny!" they called but i ignored them as i stood there in shock for a couple of seconds.

I saw one person there. Chad, on the floor, in pain, not moving. And worst of all, Chelsea wasn't there.

"Chad!" i cried, running up to him, i felt his pulse, he was alive. I shook him gently, "Chad, wake up! Chaddy! Chad!!! C'mon Chad, wake up! I need you to wake up!" i cried as i hugged Chad. "Where's Chelsea?" i cried softly into his chest. I cried hard and the pain in my stomach was endless.

My baby was gone. I knew who took her, Matt.

He took her and knocked out Chad.

"Sonny! Where's Chelsea!" they saw me crying with Chad in my arms. My mum pulled me off Chad and hugged me close, "Sweety, shh, he's gonna be fine. Darling calm down," she tried to calm me down but it was useless. I was ecstatic in tears.

"My baby's gone. He took her. I left her for two minutes with Chad. Now she's gone and Chad's knocked out. He's taken my baby!" i cried and cried into my mum's arms as Aunt Rachel called an ambulance.

"My baby..." i whispered, leaning into my mum's hug, hiding my face. "My boyfriend..." my mum took me inside and i cried out, "Matt did this to me..."

**What do u think? Did you see that coming, it was pretty obvious i reckon. I want to know what you think! REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKERS!! LOL. **


	6. The Phone Call

Then he came marching in

Chapter 6: The phone call

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took FOREVER. I had difficulties... :) enjoy!!!**

I sighed as i paced back and forth in my auntie's house. I was nervous and i felt broken down.

I felt like a bad parent.

I lost her. She was kidnapped. And i couldn't get her back... but i had to try.

I bent down to the couch where Chad was lying, he looked so peaceful. I got the cloth and dabbed it on his forehead. He wasn't tough, but i loved him.

I sighed and kissed his cheek. My mum walked up to me and smiled weakly, "Sonny, c'mon don't sit there moping all day. Get out, he'll be alright alone for an hour," I looked up to meet her eyes, "No, I'm staying here until he wakes up."

She sighed again and sat down, patting my head, "Honey, he's going to be right here when we get back. You haven't been outside for nearly two days," i nodded and tears came in my eyes, "Yeah i know. But don't you think that Chad would have woken up by now? I can't leave him until he wakes up. I WON'T leave him until he wakes up. No matter what..."

"I've notified the police about Chelsea. They'll find her," i stood up, "That's not good enough. Who knows what he could be doing to her! He could be halfway back to Wisconsin by now!"

My auntie came in carrying a tray of drinks. "Orange juice?" she offered my mum and she took a glass. She came up to me and i ignored her, staring at Chad. "Orange juice, baby?" i sat back down and shook my head.

"Sweetie, c'mon, you have to drink something, and eat. It's been like, fifteen hours since you last moved." I nodded, "well done you can do math," she groaned at me and walked off, she came back in an instant and looked pissed off.

"Sonny Munroe, you get your butt up off the ground! Stop moping around after Chad Dylan Cooper. Who cares about him, he's a self-centred bastard."

My mum stared at me with wild eyes as i growled. My auntie stopped and bit her lip, "He is NOT a self-centred bastard. It's more like YOU'RE the self-centred bastard!" My mum hugged me tight and shushed me in her arms, i started crying.

I cried and cried into my mum's arms.

I pushed off her and went back to Chad's side, kissing his forehead. They both left the room and i sighed, watching Chad closely. I really wished he'd wake up now.

I sat down on the seat next to the couch, pulling a blanket over myself and resting my head back.

My phone rang.

"Hello," i cried, "How's the mummy going without the bubby?" said the voice, "Matt..." i mouthed angrily, "Fuck you Matt. How could you, you give her back this instant!" he laughed, "No, i don't think i will. She's very pretty... she looks just like you. Both GORGEOUS girls."

"Matt please, i am begging you. Give her back to me; i need her in my arms. She's my baby, and this was the only time i got to see her. You took her from me after maybe a day. Do you know how that felt? She was in my life for a while but now... to sum it up please give her back."

There was a long period of silence, "No..." he said slowly. "No Sonny, she's mine too, i deserve to see her as well," he told me slowly. "I know you do, i am not stopping you. But kidnapping is not the answer."

"Maybe i don't believe you. You'd never let this maniac near her. You're a liar," he growled, "Please... i'll let you see her all the time but you have to give her back to me to allow that."

"No."

He hung up. I couldn't believe him. He hung up.

I cried and cried....

My phone rang again and i pulled it out, the ID read Tawni. "What," i asked her sadly, "Sonny, are you okay?" she asked and i shook my head, knowing she couldn't see me, "Uh, yeah i'm fine." She hummed, "You don't seem fine, what happened?"  
I pulled my head down on my lap and sighed, "Everything's wrong," i said quietly, "Did you see Chelsea? What's she look like?" i bit my lip and a tear ran down my cheek. "She's beautiful... i only wish i had her now..."

There was silence, "What do you mean?" i closed my eyes, "Matt kidnapped her... and hurt Chad... everything's wrong...." she gasped slightly, "Oh Sonny, I'm sorry."

I sighed...

"Get Zora please; tell her to come to 21 Parkinson Way. I need her help." She agreed and we hung up.

**This was short and sweet right? Well i finally updated. Don't worry, i'll be updating regularly since it's the holidays for me. Plus i have got HEAPS of ideas, it's all planned out, and i like how it's going. :) **

**One more thing, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Finding the Hideout

Then he came marching in

Chapter 7: Finding the Hideout

I slouched back in the chair and hid my tears behind the blanket. I glanced at Chad, he was looking at me.

"Chad?" i asked and he smiled, "Oh Chad!" i cheered, running to him and grabbing him in a hug. "Sorry... so sorry Sonny," i nodded, "It's fine, i don't blame you. I am just glad you are okay."

He kissed my cheek and i smiled. This was the first time i smiled in almost two days, maybe longer than that. Which was weird for me because my name's _Sonny, _you'd expect me to be sunny and happy all the time.

But i wasn't happy in this particular moment.

"Matt... Does he have her?" i nodded, "Yeah he does." Chad dropped his head in shame. "Damn... it's my entire fault," i shook my head, "No way in hell is it your fault. I told you i don't blame you. Why would i? It's not like you could have done anything to stop him."

He bit his lip, "So you think i am weak?" i groaned and moved my head back to look at the ceiling. I didn't answer though, "So i'll take that as a yes..." he told me and i kissed him, "I don't care for strong guys, i care for guys like you. Mainly you... i love you Chad."

He was silent and smiled weakly, "Yeah right. You just feel sorry for me," i scrunched up my nose and shook my head, "No Chad... well... it doesn't matter. I love you, isn't that good enough?" he nodded but i knew he was ashamed with himself.

There was knocking at the door and i stood up to get it but Chad grabbed my hand. "Don't, it could be Matt!" he warned me, "Chad, don't be paranoid," i told him and he sighed.

He let go and i opened it up, "Hey Zora," i said loudly so Chad could hear me. Zora raised an eyebrow and i pulled her inside, "What's the pervert vent crawler doing here?" I told Chad to stop calling her that. He started calling her that when she was crawling through the vents and came up to Chad's when he was getting changed. Suddenly she's a pervert vent crawler.

"Um, for a friendly social chat is all..." Zora nodded alongside me. Chad shrugged and closed his eyes. "Is he okay?" Zora asked, i nodded. "Yeah i think he's fine, but i don't want to talk about that right now. There's something i need your help with..."

She looked eager with her bright eyes. "What can i do to help?" i pulled her aside so no one could hear. "I am going on a mission to find my daughter and i need your help," she smiled and nodded, "Sure Sonny. But why me?" i smiled at her, "Because you are sneaky and smart. With your help we'll find her twice as fast!"

She nodded and ducked down closer to me and whispered, "What's the plan?" i smiled and bit my lip, "Well, knowing Matt, and i do, he'll be hiding her in either the abandoned warehouse just outside L.A or in his motel room. And i think it will be easy to find since he has this UGLY green pickup truck that has a rusted hood."

She nodded and pulled out a map from her pocket and unfolded it. "Okay so the abandoned warehouse is... here," she pointed to a labelled section just outside the city. "Yeah that's it."

She smiled at me and dragged me to the door. "Wait," i said, i turned back on my heels and returned to Chad, "I can't leave Chad," i whispered to Zora, he opened one eye, "Yes you can. Chad will be fine," he told me in third person.

I pouted and kissed his cheek, "Why not the lips for once?" he asked and i giggled and he pulled me into a kiss. "Happy?" i asked and he nodded smirking.

"I love you Sonny, be careful," he warned me and i rolled my eyes, "Paranoid boyfriend," i muttered under my breath, "Because i love you," i smiled and kissed his nose, "I love you too Chad."

Zora pulled me away from Chad's lips and i waved to him, Zora pulled me out the door and to a car. "Get in the passenger's side," she told me and i gaped, "You're driving?" i asked in shock, "Yeah what's wrong with that?" i scoffed, "Oh i wonder!"

She got in but i pulled her out by the collar of her shirt, "Sonny chillax! It's not like i haven't driven before," i rolled my eyes and pulled her back again, "I'll drive" i told her and she groaned, "Geez Sonny," she said as i got in the driver's seat. "Zora isn't happy," she said in third person, "Zora should shut up or Zora will be kicked out."

She shrugged, "So, you asked _me _to help _you_. You kick me out then you're by yourself," i nodded to myself, "Yeah whatever."

I started her car which she somehow got...

"So, where first?" she asked me, "His apartment, because he is SO predictable." We drove round to it and saw no sign of his car, but maybe he's learnt a few things, like NOT to put your car outside you motel when you have kidnapped your ex's daughter.

Even though it's his daughter too...

We snuck up to his floor and she hid on one side and i stood on the other, she held up one finger and then kicked the door down with her tiny legs. Wow she was strong for her age.

"Freeze!" she yelled into thin air. No one was there. We went around into every room and no sign of her.

I pulled out my phone and rung Chad, "Hello? Sonny? Are you alright?" i laughed, "Chad calm down, i'm fine so is Zora. I just rang to say that we went to his apartment and no sign. So we're going to the abandoned warehouse now, cool?" i swear i could feel him smiling through the phone, "Yeah that's cool, be safe."

I chuckled, "I will," and i hung up on him. "Paranoid boyfriend?" Zora asked and i nodded, "Duh!"

We went back to the car and i made my way out of the city we pulled up at the abandoned warehouse. "Look that's his car!" i said happily, i knew it was, i dated him so i should know. I pulled the car to the side so no one could see it.

Zora snuck out and ran up to the window, she ducked and sighed to herself. I just stood there watching here from the rear view mirror. She pulled herself up and snuck a look in the window. She looked around and turned back to me with a sad face and shook her head.

I didn't know how we would find her, Matt could be in Australia for all i know! He could have changed her name! He could be torturing her! He could be in that building right now, and i could just be stupid and not believe i would find her.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the dashboard. With a sigh i snuck a look up and saw Zora go around the side of the building, i looked frantic. I just took my eyes off her, she's only eleven, who knows if she is actually as tough as she tells everyone!

I got worried so i searched through my handbag to find my phone, the passenger's door closed and i sighed, "Gee Zora don't scare me like tha-!" i turned to see Matt there, leaning over to me with a smirk.

My eyes widened and i gulped, "Matt please, don't hurt me!" he smiled evilly, "I don't won't to hurt you, but if you struggle i won't have a choice," he lunged at me and i screamed.

He pushed me down in the driver's seat and he stood on top of me. "Matt, get off me!" i screeched in his face. "Let's be a happy family Sonny, you, me and Chelsea!"

I struggled at his grip and he was smiling his toothy smile that made me shiver. I was almost in tears as he tried to grab my wrists and hold them above my head. "Sonny, shh, stop, just calm down!"

My phone started ringing and i glanced at it under me, i reached i and glanced at the ID, it was Chad. Hallelujah!

I answered it just reaching it with my pinkie after Matt grabbed my wrist again. He didn't notice i pressed it. "Sonny!" Chad called through the phone. "CHAD! HELP ME!" i yelled, "Sonny, are you alright?" i screamed as Matt bit my wrist. Then he threw the phone out the window.

I couldn't get free.

Matt kissed down my neck and i started crying, "Leave... me... alone!" i cried in between breaths. He slapped me, "Shut up Sonny!"

Suddenly he punched me in the face and i saw stars...

Then blackness...

**Oh no! **

**lol. **

**You want to know how to make me update faster? Reviewing, it's that simple!!! :) **

**~littlemisssmiley123~**


	8. The Rescue

The He Came Marching In

Chapter 8: The Rescue

**Disclaimer: i don't own SWAC. But i own Matt and Chelsea. I made them up...**

**But if i did own SWAC... MWA HA, HA, HA! lol **

There was blackness. No light at all. Matt had gagged my mouth and covered my eyes with a blindfold.

I struggled at undoing the rope that tied my hands together. But it was no use; all i got was rope burns on my wrists.

I scooted forward, not knowing where i was going. Suddenly to hands were on my shoulders. "Where you going sweet pea?" i heard Matt's voice whisper in my ear.

I shuddered at his touch as he pulled the cloth out of my mouth; i gasped for air and started sobbing. "Please let go..." i whined and he laughed, "Why would i do that?"

"If i let you go then i wouldn't be able to do this," he grabbed my face in his hands and pushed his lips to mine. He pushed back so he hovered over me, he pulled away and i started sobbing more. "Shut your face," he growled and i bit my lip, tears streaming down my face.

He felt his way up my arm and to my cheek. "You are so gorgeous," he told me, trailing his fingers up my leg. I flinched when he reached my hip. "You'll be happy Sonny; we can be a family, you, me and little Chelsea."

"I don't want to be a family with you," i told him softly but with anger all through my voice. He stood up and walked over to a room labelled, 'office.' He was yelling into it and out came Chelsea, tears down her cheeks.

"Chelsea!" i squealed and she looked up at me, "Mummy!" she called and ran to me with open arms, "that man is mean mummy! He huwt me." I nodded and laid my head down on hers since my hands were tied.

Matt walked over and pulled her back by her hair, "OW!" she screamed as he dragged her onto a chair and tied her wrists to it. "Matt, why are you doing this?" i asked, crying at the sight of my daughter in pain. "Easy, because you put me through pain..."

I scoffed, "I put YOU through pain?" he nodded ad i laughed, "Sonny, shut up! You left me without telling me you were pregnant or even had a baby, you chose Hollywood over me and you hate me for no apparent reason!" i laughed harder and he cocked his head to the side.

"It was years ago that i was pregnant, i wouldn't have told you because i didn't want to be a mother at such a young age! I left because it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, i chose Hollywood, big deal, i know you would have if you were me, i know everyone would choose that over just a boy! I hate you because you were the one that got me pregnant, and i didn't want to be pregnant, and you think that after all this time, you and i would be fine!"

He nodded, biting his lip, "It doesn't make anything better though. You didn't tell me about Chelsea, i had a right to know," i nodded, "I know you did but how the hell could i have told you if i left you, i had no way of contacting you and one more thing... i only met Chelsea a couple of days ago and you take her? That's shallow."

He slapped me hard across the face and lifted up a knife, "Shut your trap or i'll shut it for you," i shrugged, "Ooooh, i'm scared," i told him sarcastically.

He held the knife to my wrist and i held my breath, ready for the pain. But he didn't move. I opened an eye and he just stood there, rubbing his temples with his fingers. I raised any eyebrow.

"I can't do it," he told me quietly and i smiled a little bit. "No?" i asked and he nodded, "You are too gorgeous..."

CPOV

I was panicking.

Completely unaware of the dangerous things he can do to her.

Well... now i am aware. He could kill her, and it's my entire fault. I let her go after Chelsea instead of calling the cops.

I pulled myself up from the couch and made my way to the door. "Chad?" i turned to see Sonny's mum there, a question mark appearing on her face, not literally. I smiled at her, "I feel fine Mrs. Munroe..." i trailed off, "Call me Connie." I nodded and saluted. "Where's Sonny?" she asked me, looking around the place.

I hesitated and rubbed my arm, "She went for walk. She was very upset," i told her smiling, and she smiled back. "I think you are very caring Chad. I don't hate you, nor do i particularly like you... let's just say i like you enough that i don't want to rip your head off when i see you kissing my daughter."

I nodded, totally confused about this conversation. "Thank... you?" i said, exhaling the breath i was holding. "You welcome," i nodded again, unsure what to do next. "Okay then, i am going for a walk too. Need some fresh air..." i told her and she simply nodded.

I ran out and ran back in, "Can i borrow your car?" i asked and she raised an eyebrow. "I need to get some... medication and i don't have my car here," she pulled out her car keys from her pocket and hesitantly gave them to me. "Make sure you don't crash," i nodded and headed out, "And if i see one scratch on it i WILL rip you head off."  
I grinned and got in her car.

"Now to find Sonny," i told myself, "Why am i talking to myself?" i started it up, "I'm still talking to myself!" I drove out of the driveway and saw Connie staring out the window. "What the hell am i going to do?"

I drove all the way, trying to remember what the pervert vent crawler said about how to get to the abandoned warehouse.

I shouldn't call Zora that. I will call her the psychopath random. Or little-miss-knows-everything, or the-girl-who-dumped-manure-into-my-car, thanks to her i had to buy another. I really liked my old one...

I pulled up and saw Zora's car there behind some bushes and i parked the car behind the warehouse.

I sat there, trying to peer into the window; i couldn't see anything so i got out and snuck so i was directly underneath it. I saw Sonny and Matt, he was yelling at her and she had her eyes closed and was crying.

Crying. He made Sonny cry.

I'm SO going to beat the crap out of him!

I made my way to the back entrance and pulled from my pocket a bobby pin, you never know when you need one to pick a lock. Oh, its Portlyn's by the way...

I fiddled with the lock and wiggled the nob, it opened.

I snuck into the building, my heart beating very, very fast. I looked around and someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, "Geez Zora! Don't scare me!" she smirked they it faded, "What are YOU doing in here?" she whispered. "Saving Sonny, duh!"

She shook her head, "No, i mean, how did you get in? I've been trying for at least an hour or so!" i held up the bobby pin and she snapped her finger, "Man i didn't think of that," i nodded, "Yeah i knew you wouldn't have thought of it. Your brain isn't as smart as mine."

She groaned and stepped out to see Sonny and Matt there. "ZORA!" Sonny Yelled Matt smirked at her. "Crud, Sonny you idiot!" Zora yelled. Matt ran up and grabbed Zora's arms and yanked her next to Sonny. He tied her arms up to a pole. I was smirking on the inside, but i was also scared.

"So, you are Zora," Matt said, pacing around her. "Yeh, what's it to ya?" he shrugged, "Zora, did you come alone?" she nodded, "Yeah, i came with Sonny; i've been working on getting in for the last hour!"

Matt laughed and turned away. I peeked around the corner to see Zora staring at me; she was urging me forward with her finger. I bit my lip, i had no plan. I was just winging it.

I was sneaking up behind Matt and he stiffened. "Hey, dude," i said, Sonny turned to me and smiled and Zora rolled her eyes at Sonny. Matt turned slowly and i came up to him. "Oh look, it's Chad Dylan Cooper," he mocked my name and i glared.

"Shut up," i told him slowly, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" i walked closer, "You let these girls go or else," he smirked, "Or else what?"

I gulped and took a breath; he pulled out a knife and held it to Sonny's arm. "Don't come closer," he told me. I rolled my eyes, "What?" he asked me. "You think you're SO tough. Well, news flash Matthew Henry, you're SO not," Sonny giggled a little, "You think that you can come back after so many years, and have Sonny back. Well, she's with me, and as long as she's with me i'll protect her, i'll keep her and if any jerk, AKA you, comes along, i don't just stand and watch..." i was interrupted, "Stop Chad."

I looked at Sonny who was crying. I took a breath and looked down, stepping an inch closer. "I warned you lover boy!" he pulled the knife along her arm and she squeaked. I watched as blood came rushing out of her arm and she was in pain.

I turned back to Matt who was laughing at my face. "You fucking ass whole," i told him and he stopped. I jumped at him and he fell to the ground, i punched him in the face over and over, causing bruises to quickly appear.

I picked him up by the collar and kneed his jaw. He was bleeding from his mouth so i punched his gut.

He fell down in pain and i kicked his privates. He was crying and i laughed at him. I looked at Sonny, she had her mouth open and Zora was jumping up and down in excitement. "Wow, you got him _good_," Zora told me and i smiled in victory.

I heard a noise behind me and Matt grabbed me from behind. I grabbed his arms and flipped him, "Wow i'm strong." I was impressed by my own strength.

I ran to Zora and untied the ropes, she patted my arm and walked up to Matt and started kicking him over and over. I untied Sonny and she got up in a rush and turned to me. "Oh Chad," she cried, she grabbed me in a one armed hug.

I hugged back and kissed her head. "Thank you Chad, i love you," she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Sonny."

Zora flipped open her phone and dialled a number, i guessed it was the police.

"You are so strong Chad," she told me and i nodded, "I know, i can't believe myself!" she pulled my head down to her lips and dug her fingers in my arms, kissing me passionately. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Sonny, Chad, the police are here," we both pulled away, Sonny still by my side, she was holding her blood covered arm and i looked at my chest. Her blood was on my chest and she cried again. I looked down at her and she wiped the tears away, "I'm fine," she quickly retorted.

I kissed her head and she tried to smile. "Just calm down Sonny, everything's okay now."

The police ran in with guns and Zora told them what happened. The grabbed Matt who was on the ground in blood and pain. "You're going away for a long time," the police told him.

Zora ran up to a door and opened it, "Come on, everything's okay," she said. Zora pulled out Chelsea from the other room and Sonny ran up to her, "Chelsea!" she cried and Chelsea held her arms out, "Mummy!"

She pulled Chelsea up in her arms and walked back to me.

SPOV

"Oh mummy, i weawwy missed you. That man huwted me. My hair huwts now. He huwted daddy..." i looked at Chad and he smiled, "She called me daddy," he said, kissing Chelsea's head.

"Daddy was huwted and the ugwy man gwabbed me and puwwed me into a caw. It was gween and ugwy." I smiled at her. I loved it how she'd say 'w' instead of 'l' and 'r.'

"It's alright now Chels. The bad man it gone and you'll be fine," Chad looked at me and frowned, "I'm not sure if i could say the same to you,"

Chad grabbed Chelsea out of my arms and i saw my arm. Zora called an ambulance and it arrived in merely minutes.

They ran up to me and turned to me.

(**A/N: i will skip the scene where they go to the hospital. They will already be there**)

Chelsea was in another room while they examined her to see if she's alright.

I looked down at the doctor who was stitching up my arm. "Nearly finished," he told me; i nodded to myself and looked at Chad who was wincing every time they went through my skin with the needle.

I laughed at him and he looked into my eyes, "Chad you are such a girl. It doesn't even hurt," he nodded, "I'm a girl? I'm the one who beat up Matt for you," i rolled my eyes, "Oh please; a blind snail could beat up that loser," he raised both eyebrows, "Are you calling me a blind snail?" i shrugged at him.

"I don't look like a blind snail," he said, touching his face, "Of course not. You look like Chad Dylan Cooper."

The doctor had finished and he turned to Chad, "You're Chad Dylan Cooper?" he nodded, "My girls love you. Can i have an autograph or two?" Chad smirked at me, "Yeah sure."

He signed a piece of paper and passed it to the doctor, "Oh thank you Mr. Cooper," he nodded, "Chad," the doctor smiled and went back to me, "Ok Sonny, you should be okay now, you're free to go."

I jumped from the bed and thanked him. Chad grabbed my hand in his and we left the room. "So which room is Chelsea's?" he pointed to room 24 and we looked through the glass. She looked like an angel asleep.

We entered the room and the doctor looked at us, "How is she?" i asked, "Oh she'll be just fine. No damage whatsoever."

I smiled at Chad and we both sat down and watched Chelsea sleep.

**Sonny's safe, Chad's the hero, Chelsea is fine. **

**What happened to Zora...?**

**The next chapter shall be the last one. And Zora will be there. Because you just got to love Zora! :)**

**~littlemisssmiley123~ **


	9. The Ending

Then he came marching in

Chapter 9: The Ending

**This is the very last chapter. ENJOY! :)**

**Oh and please review!**

Chad and i buckled Chelsea in the backseat. "How you feeling sweety?" i asked her, "Fine," Chad answered for her, "I was talking to Chelsea," he nodded and blushed a little.

"I feew awwight. A wittle tiwed though," Chad turned to me, "What did she just say?" i laughed at him, "She said she's alright but tired."

Chad drove us back to my Auntie's house. We pulled in the driveway and got out. My mum ran out and grabbed me into a hug. "Sonny! Oh you're alright!" i nodded and smiled, "Yeah, i just went for a walk..."

Rachel came out and smiled at me, i didn't want a hug from her. "You went for a walk? It's been two days!" i looked at my watch, "Wow, time flies when you go for a walk!" mum nodded and turned to Chad, "You said you'd find her two days ago Chad, what the hell happened?"

I opened the back door and grabbed out Chelsea. She smiled at mum and Rachel. "Hewwo," she said, mum gaped and so did Rachel.

"Sonny Munroe, did you or did you not go after Matt?" i bit my lip, "I did." She groaned, "You could have been killed!" i nodded, "I nearly did, but Chad saved me."

She turned to Chad again, "So two days ago you left because...?" Chad took a breath, "I went after Sonny because she was in trouble," i nodded, "You see, i got Zora to help me find him. We found him but tied me up. Zora was locked outside the warehouse and when Matt grabbed me i managed to answer the call from Chad. I yelled into it i was in trouble and he knew where i was. He drove there and got in. Zora got tied up and Chad kicked his ass when... something happened..."

"What happened?" i showed her my arm. "Sonny," she said, grabbing me in a tight hug. "You are so grounded," she whispered to me. She kissed my forehead and kissed Chelsea.

"Chad, thank you," mum said, hugging him. "You are so brave," she told him, "Yeah i know. Because i love Sonny, i would do anything for her," Chad pulled me into a kiss and my mum smiled.

"No beating me up?" he asked and she shook her head, "No, you saved my baby girl, you have my gratitude." He looked pleased with himself as he held me by the waist.

"I am SO sorry mum. I never wanted you to freak out. I just couldn't wait for the police in the station to get off their fat ass and do something about it. So i decided to try and save her. But i guess Chad's the hero in this story," Chad kissed my head and Rachel smiled.

"We are sorry we hid Chelsea from you," Rachel told me, i turned away from her, "Don't talk to me," she nodded but mum frowned. "Sonny, she had no choice, i asked her to keep Chelsea a secret from you for your own safety," i nodded, still not looking at Rachel.

"I love you Sonny," she told me, a smile formed on my face and i ran up and hugged her, Chelsea's little arms stretched out and hugged her too.

"So, can i Chelsea stay with me?" i asked mum and Rachel. "Yeah, of course sweetheart. I'd never have it any other way, she's your daughter," Rachel told me. I nodded and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Well, Sonny i think we should head off," mum told me, i nodded and went back to Chad's side, "Chad, c'mon," i said and we got into mum's car. "Bye auntie Rachel!" i called out as i strapped Chelsea in the back and kissed Chad's cheek.

We waved bye to Rachel and went back home. "Hey mum could you drop me and Chad off at the studio? I want to show my friends Chelsea," Chad squeezed my hand and i turned to him, "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too."

"Sure sweetheart," mum said.

Mum parked in the studio parking lot and i pulled Chelsea out and held her in my arms. Chad put an arm around me as we walked to my studio.

"Hey guys," i said as my cast mates all looked up. "Hey Sonny!" they all said back and rushed over. "This is my daughter Chelsea," i told them. "Aww she's a doll face!" Tawni commented. "Look at her little hands," Nico said smiling, "She looks just like you Sonny," Grady said, "I know, she's beautiful!"

They all fussed over her and Tawni held her and played with her hair.

Chad sat down on the couch and i sat next to him. "So he's gone for good?" Zora asked, coming out from her sarcophagus, "Yeah he is. And she's safe," i told her, looking back at Chelsea. I stood up and hugged Zora, "Thank you for the help Zora," i told her and she smiled.

"No problem," Chad smiled at Zora, "I saved you," he said, "Shut your mouth. If you ever say that again i will personally rip your head off!" he laughed, "It's not the first time someone's said that, pervert vent crawler," she groaned, "It was ONE time!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at Zora, then went back to fussing over Chelsea.

Tawni rushed over with Chelsea, "Can i be her godmother?" she asked, "Yeah, of course Tawni. You are my best friend," Tawni awed and hugged me, Chelsea grabbed me and Tawni let go of her.

"I wove you mum," she told me. "I love you too darling," she leant up and kissed my cheek. She yawned and settled back in my arms.

"Sonny, Chad, c'mon, we got to go," mum called out. "Okay," i told her.

Tawni ran up and kissed Chelsea's head and hugged me. "Bye Chels, bye Sonny, bye... Chad..." Nico and Grady patted Chels like a dog and hugged me. "Bye Sonny," Zora hugged me and kissed Chelsea, "I risked my life for you girl."

Chelsea nodded and smiled, "Thank you Zowa," she said, kissing Zora's cheek. Chad took my hand and we left following my mum.

Chelsea snuggled up in my arms and looked comfortable there.

And Matt in gone.

Forever.

**The end.**

**That's all folks.**

**Hope you read my other stories. I love CHANNY. So i will have HEAPS. Please review!!**


End file.
